Nothing but your prompted drabbles
by i-may-or-may-not-be-insane
Summary: The first chapter is the summary because of reasons. Rated T probably because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Alright people. This is your chance to shine. If anyone has a prompt but don't feel like writing it (which is my problem a lot of the time, to be honest), then leave it in a review. Just make sure it's mainly BH6. Yes, I'm willing to do crossovers, but no crack!fics. That's definitely just…something I suck at. No smut either. Just…no. Long story short, leave the prompt and characters in a review, and I'll try to do it. M'kay? M'kay. Bye lovelies. (que inner turmoil wondering if using the word 'lovlies' is too cliché)


	2. Just pretend this thing has a title

Prompt (by GuitarGeek): "I have an idea. Can you write a story, in which Hiro goes bot-fighting but Tadashi comes too late because he was still at Honey's. So he finds Hiro unconscious on the floor. And when Hiro finally wakes up, he gets angry with Tadashi and screams at him. And Tadashi apologizes."

Abso-freaking-lutely. Might not meet that exact criteria, but it will have 99% accuracy.

Hiro's POV

"Tadashi?" I asked. Oh, right. I forgot he was working with Honey Lemon on…gah, I can't remember what.

Anyway, I just heard silence and sighed in relief. I slung my bag over my shoulder and crossed to the window. The window slid open easily, and I grabbed onto the windowsill and swung my weight over, dropping down onto the ground. One check on my bag and I hurried down the alley.

I heard a faint shouting the next street over and rushed in the same direction. As I got closer, the noise got louder. Someone suddenly hushed and near-silence fell. I finally arrived at my location: the bot fight.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves!" A woman was standing on the sideline, holding a parasol in between the robots. "Fighters ready?" A short pause and two grunts could be heard. "FIGHT!"

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd just in time to see a girl with bright yellow hair annihilate a guy around Tadashi's age. The look on his face?

Gold.

His brown eyes were wide in shock, and his eyebrows were knit together. It was the opposite of the yellow haired girl, who was wearing a self-righteous grin.

"And the winner, by total annihilation, Ayako!" The announcer walked over with a tray and opened the top, revealing several large rolls of money. Ayako picked the cash out of the tray and stood, picking her bot and controller up.

"Here, kid," the woman tossed a roll to me and said, "go home." And left. Why she gave me the money, I have no idea. Maybe out of pity.

Let me clarify that this was my first fight. I'm just...throwing that out there. But I have a tactic.

"Can I try?" I said in the most fragile, childlike voice I could manage without sounding like I was two.

"Beat it, kid. House rules. You gotta pay to play."

"I have money." I took out a little wad of ones and tens from my pocket and held it out in my palm. She gave me a stern look but still held out tray for me to put my money on.

"What's your name?"

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada," I kept up the facade.

"Do we have a challenger?!"

"Me!" A husky man pushed his way through the crowd. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, and was covered in tattoos and piercings. The announcer held out the tray of money and he set a stack on top.

"Name?"

"Kioko."

"Hiro and Kioko! Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Fighters ready?!" Kioko grunted and I nodded nervously. "FIGHT!" I hobbled my robot over and let his bot 'destroy' mine, when in actuality, the three pieces were separated.

"No! That was my first fight. Can I go again?"

"Beat it, kid. Nobody likes a sore loser." Said Kioko as he collected his prize.

"I have more money." I held out a few more bills, and we placed out money on the tray once again.

"Fighters ready?" We nodded. "FIGHT!" I suddenly pulled on my controller and it expanded into a wider version of itself.

"Megabot, destroy." The happy yellow face of my bot suddenly turned evil and red, surprising Kioko. I took my chance and rushed over, climbing on top of it. Little Kioko (I don't know the thing's name, alright?) started spinning in a circle, picking up so much speed that it was hard to keep it all. Megabot held on tight and suddenly tightened around Little Kioko's neck, effectively popping it's head off and ending the fight. Gasps were heard all around and the announcer gaped.

"What? No!" Kioko shouted like a little child. I smirked.

"No one likes a sore loser, pal. You wanna go again?" I looked up at Kioko and he was there, towering over me. "Kioko?" He shoved me against a the wall behind me.

"No one likes a hustler!" He took my bot from my hand and, gripping it in his fist, punched me in the stomach.

I started to breathe harder. "Back off him!"

"Yeah, leave him alone!"

"Yeah!"

He ignored them and picked me up by the collar, surpisingly not choking me. I saw a flash of red as he got my eye and dropped me. He thumped me on the ear (RUDE). I fell to my knees, clutching my now pounding head.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Just, stop! I'll give you your money back, just stop!" He shook his head. "Please, please..." I practically begged. He shook his head again and suddenly was on one knee, gripping my neck loosely

"I don't want your money." He picked me up by the throat and slammed me up against the brick wall, hitting my head and choking me. I clawed at his hand. Kioko must've heard someone yell because he dropped me and sprinted off.

"Hiro!" Tadashi? "Hiro, can you hear me?!"

"Is he okay?" Honey Lemon's voice

"Tadashi..." I croaked.

"It's okay. Come on, we'll get you home." I felt two arms pick me up and carry me into a car. The buckle reached over my thighs and connected next to my hip. I started to breathe normal again.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Honey Lemon started to drive. Oh right, her car. Sweet.

"Yeah. Probably gonna have a black eye, but other than that, I'm right as rain," I started to gain my strength back. "Thanks, by the way. You know, for...helping me out back there. You might have saved my life."

"Of course! What else would we have done?!" Tadashi sounded angry. "Hiro, you're my little brother. My otouto. Of course, I don't approve of this, but I'm still glad I got here when I did."

"How'd you find me?"

"We decided to eat while we studied. We went to the cafe, grabbed some dinner, and headed to our room, expecting to see you there. But instead, Honey saw your next fight's location. I knew you'd he in trouble, with when it started. So we took Aunt Cass's truck and found you in the alley. Knucklehead." I felt the car stop and looked up to see that we were in front of the cafe.

"I'm gonna go home now," Honey Lemon started to get out of the car. "I've had enough excitement for one night. I'll call when I get home, Tadashi,"

"Okay. Good night," he started to get out of the car as well, pulling me out.

"G'night Honey," I said, then grabbed my bag that they'd somehow noticed to bring and went upstairs to Tadashi's and my room.

"Come here," His voice was behind me when I sat at my computer.

"Hiro. I need to see your eye."

"No, you don't."

"...I'm gonna say it."

"You wouldn't."

"Ow." A quiet whirring was heard from his side of the room.

"Tada_shi_!"

End


End file.
